


You are the reason

by MissInnocence



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInnocence/pseuds/MissInnocence
Summary: To think a war started over a rebellious jarl was nothing but a lie...





	

I met him there. There, past four in the morning as the snowflakes fluttering to the ground. I still remember hearing the temple bells ringing yet nothing mattered. Not his roles and duties as king. Not his wife. Nothing mattered. He was unhappy and found delicious delight with me.

He taught me how to run head first to bliss. His touch on my skin. His caresses through my copper entanglement. His breathless compliments after every kiss, lick and bite that had me crying and coming undone beneath him.

It was at the feet of Talos and the moaning prayers to the Gods to never let this bliss end. To never let it stop. Broken deathbell blossoms scattered and crushed in my palms as he drove me to my peak and threw me off to fall into an abyss of eternal pleasure. It was true and pure

My love found out about my relationship with him... he locked me in our prison.. our prison of hatred and sorrow. That moment when his thu'um ran out over the plains and mountains. That very moment when words run dry and you feel a pain tearing your soul apart. When death seems more pleasant than breathing.

That was the moment I took my soul and ripped it apart. I cast it off to the realm of oblivion....


End file.
